


Demolition Expert

by PeppermintMoose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Heist, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintMoose/pseuds/PeppermintMoose
Summary: Prompt - “I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”





	

“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”

The three men stood around the tangle of wires that Michael had assured them was a legitimate explosive. 

“Michael!” Gavin squawked. “We’re going to bloody die!” When Michael did nothing but grin at him, he turned towards the other man. “Ryan?” 

Ryan shrugged. “I’ve worked with worse chances.” 

Gavin's eyes widened. “You mean you’re not stopping him?”

Ryan shrugged again. “It’s not like we have much choice.” 

Gavin rubbed his hands over his face. “Well, this is it then. Living was nice while it lasted.” 

Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, don’t you trust your boi?” 

“I do! And my boi is telling me that there’s a one-in-four chance I’m going to die!”

Michael barked out a laugh. “Well, I never said die.”

“There’s always a chance we’ll be horribly mangled,” Ryan added. 

“Oh, thanks. That makes me feel so much better.”

“It’s either that or we wait in this room until the cops find us,” Ryan said. 

Gavin let out a long sigh. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit!” Michael cried, clapping him on the back as he moved to put the final touches on the device. 

“We should probably get behind something,” Ryan suggested. 

Gavin nodded, his mouth pulled in a tight line. Ryan strode over to a large desk on the other side of the room, tipping it onto its side with ease. He gestured for Gavin to take a seat behind it. Gavin walked over slowly, carefully stepping over the table’s legs before crouching down. Ryan quickly joined him. 

“Okay,” Michael called. “This fucker should be live in about five seconds.” Gavin pressed his palms over his ears, grimacing. Michael twisted two wires together and darted across the room. He leapt the desk in one stride, sliding to the ground between the two other men. A sharp grin cut across his face beneath his ruffled curls. “See you on the other side!”

Gavin whimpered. 

The room was engulfed by a roar that rattled Gavin’s chest. Squeezing his eyes tight, he could still see the bright flash. The desk press up against his back, shoved towards them by the shockwave. 

His ears ringing, everything seemed muffled and distant. Cracking his eyes open, he saw that the other two had already risen to their feet and were surveying the damage. Michael’s jaw had dropped, eyes wide with excitement. While it was impossible to see Ryan's expression through his mask, Gavin had known him for long enough to be certain that he was enjoying this just as much as Michael was. 

“Look at that,” Michael said. “What’d I say, Gavin?” 

Ryan held out a hand to Gavin, and he took it, pulling himself to his feet.

The newly-formed hole in the wall revealed the street outside, littered with charred debris. 

“Best be on on our way,” Ryan said, ducking through it.

“You’re both bloody wankers, you lot,” Gavin grumbled. 

Michael squirrelled his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “But we’re _your_ wankers.”


End file.
